blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuun Vongola
Leader of a Guild called Vendetta formed in Erinn to oppose and take down Cichol and Morrighan. Sasuun Vongola, brother of Sawrik Vongola, is another Millitian from Erinn. 'Personality:' Sasuun is a rather cool-headed, calm kind of person, and can keep calm in nearly any situation he faces. He can usually get along with anyone he meets, and if possible, tries to avoid hurting people. Although Sasuun doesn't like hurting people if he can help it, he seems to enjoy himself when hes fighting. 'Abilities/Powers:' Sasuun is an all around hybrid in most of his abilities, but specializes mainly in Dual Wield combat and Water-Based Alchemy. Sasuun is able to cast basic bolt spells but isnt very efficient in using anything but spells of the ice element. When using magic, Sasuun usually relies on his abilities with Icebolt, Ice Spear, or Hail Storm. Since he isnt efficient with anything but Ice spells, Sasuun has trained enough with them that he doesnt need a wand to be able to use Ice Spear or Hail Storm, and can cast Icebolt faster than a Millitian can usually cast it. Although Sasuun is the best with Dual Wield Combat, he also holds with him a two handed sword and a mace. The two handed sword to do more damage in single blows, and the mace for when he wants to have a weapon/shield combo. Sasuun does hold these weapons, but barely ever uses them. Sasuun is capable of basic Combat skills, such as a basic counter attack, a windmill AoE attack, and a Smash attack that pierces through defence. Sasuun can also used basic ranged skills, such as Magnum Shot, another defence piercing skill, Crash Shot, an attack that explodes on impact and shoots shrapnel at nearby enemies, causing damage. and Support Shot, a weakened arrow that still inflicts the same amount of damage, and greatly reduces knockback on enemies so the arrow isnt disrupting any melee attackers. Currently, Dual Wield Combat is Sasuuns most efficient form of Combat. Sasuun can also use Alchemy. He is capable of using Advanced Water-Based Alchemy, and is quite skilled with basic Fire and Wind-Based Alchemy, and if combined with Sawriks Alchemy system, could be extremely efficient with Alchemy and would probably be his best skill set. Sasuun has an ability called "Unity" which allows him to fuse with a Sprite to give him green wings, enhanced defence, strength, and speed while fused with the sprite. However, if knocked back, the sprite has a chance to be knocked out of Sasuun, and still takes damage while fused. Unity can be combined with other transformations. Sasuun has another transformation skill, but Sasuun himself cannot control it. "Hyper Overload" is a transformation which only appears when Sasuuns desire to win, or just pure anger reaches its limit. Sasuun is engulfed in White Mist, and his swords start to glow white, and Sasuun gains the ability to teleport within a certain area, As well as hovering abilities, by using the mist to strengthen the sprites wings. His speed, strength, and defence is greatly enhanced, and gains the properties of "Final Hit", meaning he is able to infinitely slash at any opponent. When Combined with "Unity", his defence is nearly inpenatrable, his strength is incredibly overpowering to even the strongest opponents, and his speed is so fast its sometimes hard to see whether hes teleporting or not. Being the leader of the Vendetta Guild, Sasuun has the ability to teleport any one Guild member to his location for a fixed amount of time, even if its through dimensions, and his most common choice is his Guild Officer, Snips. His last special skill is called "Zephraf Strike". It uses the power from his spirit sword, Zephraf, and a majority of his own Mana, to create a giant Energy Beam in whichever direction he swings his sword. He hasnt quite mastered this skill, so it isnt too powerful yet. At the moment, its about as powerful as Sawriks current X-Burner. Sasuun has Storm-Class Flame waves running throughout his body, making him capable of wielding Storm Flames on his weapons. Sasuun has learned to use the Disintegration factor of his flames effectively, being able to fight his enemies without weapons. Sasuun does this by transferring the Storm flames from his finger to the enemies body, causing the opponents interior body to slowly break down, eventually making them unable to continue. Since it takes time to break down, Sasuun still hasn't went into a fight without Zephraf. With a little more practice, Sasuun will be able to fully understand and manipulate this power, therefore not needing to cause external harm to his enemies. 'History:' Sasuun was born in the Soul Stream, so he has no Biological Parents, so the last name "Vongola" comes from a family he was asked to join by one of the higher family members. While Sawrik still lived in Erinn, Sasuun was his most common training partner. Since Sasuun was born in the Soul Stream, he could decide how he would be born, choosing between which race, gender, what he looked like, and even what age to be born at. Sasuun was born in the Soul Stream at age 16, and has since lived for 17 real time years, going through constant rebirth to make himself grow stronger. Since there is no death in Erinn, being reborn is a necessity, enabling the Milletian to grow stronger and learn even more, and essentially, live forever. Because Sasuun is unable to be reborn in Equestria, he intends to, if possible, go back to Erinn every so often so he can Rebirth. Since Sawrik left, Sasuun has formed a guild named "Vendetta" to oppose both Cichol and Morrighan, and in time, take them down. since Morrighan destroyed most Millitians, only 5 members (not including Sasuun) remain in the guild. Sasuun is currently working on looking for any other Millitian survivors and making his guild even bigger. 'Equipment:' Most of Sasuun's equipment are regular weapons any millitian would have. But he does have special equipment that only he was able to have made. Zephraf: Zephraf is Sasuuns spirit weapon. Unlike regular spirit weapons, Zephraf exists in both of Sasuuns war swords, giving them the ability to be put together, to make one big two-handed sword. Zephrafs most notible abilities is a modified version of the Spirit Sword Awakening, and the ability to send invisible shockwaves by using some of Sasuuns mana. Tidal Wave Cylinder: A modified Cylinder made to increase the power of water-based alchemy, while decreasing the power of other types of alchemy. Waxen Wings: Sasuun carries with him a number of different Waxen Wings, each teleporting to a different location. Some even allowing you to choose the location in which you would like to teleport. 'Pets' Sasuun also has a few pets he can summon to help during battle, only being able to summon his Sprite and his Fox at his current state however. Dragon: Sasuun has a pet Dragon named Blayze. Blayze is a Thunder Dragon able to emit electricity from his mouth, instead of regular flames. Blayze is also able to fly, allowing up to two people to ride him at a time. Tiger: Sasuun also has a pet Tiger named Lavor. Lavor doesn't have anything too special about him, he's decently strong and can run quite fast. Allowing Sasuun quick transportation. Sprite: Sasuun has a pet Sprite, and it does not currently have a name. This Sprite is the core of one of Sasuuns best skills, Unity. Being able to fuse with Sasuun, increasing defence, strength, and speed. However, the Sprite can be knocked out of Sasuun if taken too much damage, or Sasuun gets knocked back enough. Fox: Sasuuns last pet is a Fox named Silverwind. Silverwind isn't too useful in combat, but more to keep Sasuun company. Category:Character